Mellissa "Mel B" Barnes
Mellissa "Mel B" Barnes is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Mel B has that attitude where she will kick someone in the groin if she is treated the wrong way. Mel B can be nice or mean depending on the person or people around her. She also has a passion for dancing and being on the "world's biggest stage" (whatever that means). This proves that Mel B has rhythm and and can kick, jump, twist and bend her way to the music (or through obstacles). She joined this show, hoping that competing will get her noticed by TV producers for one of her two favorite shows: Dancing With the Stars or America's Next Top Model. As far as looks go, Mel B is definitely one you don't want to misjudge, because you can never judge a book by its cover, even a very pretty one. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''active, driven, and inspirational. '''Favorites; * 'Color: ' I love to wear a red or blue dresses, so I like the colors red and blue * 'Music: '''Whatever I can dance to * '''Movie: '''Mama named me after on of the ''Spice Girls, so I like that movie and I like Mikey from the TMNT movies and cartoons! * 'Food: '''I've always liked spaghetti and Chinese takeout food. '''What are you pet peeves?: '''cocky athletes, womanizing foreigners, and bossy people - that's why I quit my job, because one of my co-workers was being bossy. Plus he threatened me, so... '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''I plan on coming into the game like Emma Slater from ''Dancing With the Stars- ''I'm going to play hard and hopefully go all the way to the end of the game like a boss-lady! Voting History Muskoka Island In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Mel B comes off the bus and she draws an attention towards S Deezy, where she later considers him an ally. After the footrace, she is placed on The Cunning Red Herrings. On the girls side of the team's cabin, she asks Josie what she was spraying until the can slips and breaks open, causing a cloud of smoke, everyone to cough and leave the cabin. When outside, she talks with Ellie about their attractions towards two men - S Deezy (for Mel B) and Joseph (for Ellie). Despite Ellie saying S Deezy might have a crush on her, Mel B claims she's in the game to win (like everyone else), and that "(Ellie) and Joseph aren't any better". Before asking what she meant, the boys come sliding down on a sled and crash into a stump Mel B was sitting on, and then fly into a tree. She is then later seen standing beside Ellie when a giant beetle attacks the girls side of the Bats cabin. She is then seen listening to S Deezy's story about him going skydiving. When she asks if he ever walked after that, S Deezy claims he didn't for a while, but he looked at death right the face and laugh, calling her "sweetheart" afterwards. She then smacks his hand off her shoulder and tells him to stop being weird. In a confessional, Mel B claims she could use S Deezy as an ally but she isn't too sure why he acts so weird when she's around. In the end of the episode, she is seen standing with the team as they look over the edge of the cliff. Audition Tape She currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * Mel B is NOT based on the ''America's Got Talent judge and celebrity of the same name. * She is one of five contestants to have an image on her shirt, the others being Oliver, Philip, Yuki and Zeke. ** In her case, a red and white flower. Category:Characters Category:Female characters